It is known in the prior art that in order to obtain a wide variety or a unique nail polish color a user must carry multiple bottles each having different nail polish colors or a dual chambered nail polish bottle wherein an integral compartment wall in the bottle physically separates the different nail polishes. This is often necessary in order to blend or mix various nail polish colors in order to achieve a uniquely desired color.
However, carrying various nail polish bottles or bulky dual nail polish bottles is cumbersome and often requires mixing the various nail polish colors in an additional separate containers which can be messy. Thus, there is a need for a nail polish composition having a nail polish bottle that is filled at an angle(s) with different immiscible and separate layers of nail polish, wherein each separate layer exhibits a different color characteristic. This advantageously results in one nail polish bottle filled with separate angular and layered blocks of different colored nail polish, which when agitated combine to form a nail polish color distinct from the individual nail polish layers in the bottle.